Light weight practice balls, such as plastic wiffle balls, are used for practice in a variety of sports. Because the balls are light weight, the balls typically do not travel or fly in the same manner as an actual ball used in the sport. Embodiments of the invention utilizing a coating to improve the travel and flight characteristics of a light weight a practice ball such as a plastic wiffle ball.